Hobbit Tavern
(redesign)}} Hobbit Taverns are generated structures in the Shire providing a restful place to eat (and drink) for passing travelers. They provide easy, free food for the player soon after arriving in Middle-earth. Of course, the player may also choose to buy food, drink or items from the bartender for a few silver coins. In the complete tavern structure was redesigned. Locations Hobbit Taverns are exclusively found in the Shire, where they spawn randomly. Names Each tavern has a randomly generated name, that is displayed on a sign over the entrance and on the fence in front of it. Prefixes : * The Bloated * The Dancing * The Drunken * The Fair * The Fallen * The Fiery * The Friendly * The Good * The Greedy * The Green * The Grumbling * The Hearty * The Homely * The Hungry * The Jolly * The Laughing * The Merry * The Old * The Prancing * The Pretty * The Red * The Roaring * The Stumbling * The Thirsty * The Tipsy * The Ugly * The Weary * The Welcoming * The Young Suffixes : * Dragon * Dwarf * Elf * Farmer * Goblin * Hobbit * Horse * King * Knight * Pony * Ranger * Troll * Wanderer * Wizard Exterior The walls are made of wood blocks and beams. The type of wood used, varies for each tavern, making each building look unique. The tavern is lit by some wall-mounted torches. The window sills are decorated with bushes and potted plants. Two chimneys populate the wooden roof. The fenced-off front section can be used to keep mounts from running away. A gravel path leads to the entrance door. Interior The entrance door leads to the main room, which is decorated with some carpets on the floor and some coat hooks on the walls. On the far end, you'll find the counter with bar stools in front, some barrels and filled mugs on, and the bartender and some kitchen gear behind it. Two doors to the right and to the left lead to two more rooms. The rooms on both sides of the main room, are in turn each devided by a roaring fireplace, producing cozy little corners, furnished with tables, chairs and benches. The tables are nicely set with food-laden plates and filled mugs. The rooms are further decorated with pictures, potted plants, barrels, hobbit banners, signs with some nice Hobbit sayings, and bookshelves. They are lit by chandeliers and torches. Behind the counter in the main room, stairs lead down to a small storage room, which contains pastry, two chests with food, and some barrels containing a selection of the Shire's finest brews. Mobs Hobbit taverns are the social meeting places of the Shire. First, there is the owner, a bartender, who normally stands behind the counter. From them, you may buy several food and drink items and sell them ingredients. Second, you will also find a Shirriff chief, from whom you may hire Shirriffs. Regular Hobbit customers spawn in the tavern as well. Note that Hobbits that spend time in the close proximity of a bartender tend to consume spirits and may become drunk and noisy. If you fancy a fight, may best avoid drunken Hobbits, as they tend to deal more damage in combat. The "professional" drunkard was removed in the update. Loot The primary loot of a Hobbit tavern is its store of food and drink; you may also choose to steal its chandeliers or Hobbit ovens. Another interesting pieces of loot would be the hearth blocks in the fireplace or the decorations hung up on the walls. History The update included a complete redesign of the Hobbit taverns. Before, the buildings were quite small in comparison and consisted of just one single room. The following pictures show the old design: Category:Captain Structures Category:Hobbits Category:The Shire Category:Looting Category:Environment Category:Tavern Category:Structures